


Every Kiss Begins with Theft

by ejvarr



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Kissing A Stranger, M/M, Not Beta Read, Surprise Kissing, Two Shot, i wrote it like two years ago and never posted it, just for fun, prucan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejvarr/pseuds/ejvarr
Summary: Gilbert is trying to get on the train, which he is already late for, when the sure-to-be love of his life not only bumps into him, but gives him the absolute best kiss of his life... What's a guy to do?





	1. Chapter 1

The screech of the train coming to a halt is a familiar sound, if not comforting at this point. So used to the earsplitting grind, Gilbert finds his attention drawn back to the present bustle of life. Blinking away his daydreams, he steps back as the flow of people disperse from the train doors. Crowds of people jostle past him, paying no mind as they hurry to get on with their day.

And then it hits him.

Or rather, then HE hits him.

A young man, almost as tall as Gilbert himself. Their shoulders knock, and he turns.

Gilbert finds himself face to face with an angel. A blue eyed dream, wispy blond curls, and those pale freckles? _Lord have mercy._

"Sorry," comes the soft voice, definitely a work of the heavens, before their eyes lock and Gilbert swears he can see the words catch in the other's throat.

It's as if time itself has stopped as they stare at one another, the world around them moving in a blur. 

Gilbert wants to say, "don't worry about it!" or "hey, can I get your number?" But instead his brain settles for gawking.

The guy's lips twitch at the corners, the smallest of smiles, and Gilbert feels as though he's been privy to something not many get to see.

Gilbert guesses the other guy must have noticed his eyes flutter down to his mouth because the next thing he knows, there's a pair of soft lips pressed against his own.

Being the gentleman he is, he kisses him back. Maybe a little hard. Maybe a little desperate.

And it's the least he can do to keep from jumping the guy.

There are firm hands on his waist, and in the distance he's pretty sure he can hear a last call for boarding.

He moves his hands, ready to tangle his fingers in the pretty blond curls that he imagines feel like silk between his fingers, but in an instance it's all over.

And then he's watching the back of this stranger's head as he disappears into the crowd, moving stealthily through the people as if he's nothing more than a breeze.

Gilbert takes a step back, blinking. He turns to board the train, except the doors shut in his face and he realizes he's going to be late for his meeting. Still worth it though.

He decides to buy a coffee while he waits for the next train and contemplates what the hell just happened.

And then he reaches into his jacket pocket to pull out some change and realizes two things.

His wallet is gone.

And the blond angel just robbed him.

Still worth it though?


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew stared into the wallet. This had to be some kind of joke. No cash, no debit card, no credit cards- shit, there wasn't even a stick of gum.

Just this guy's ID (and Matthew would be honest, it wasn't even a flattering photo), and in the pocket where cash would usually go there was about $1.35 in small change and a very bland, old business card that simply read:

in the business of doing business  
xxx-xxx-xxxx

There was a small bird drawn in pencil beside the phone number.

Matthew wondered who in God's name he'd just kissed. Whose wallet was almost completely void of pretty much... everything?

Against his better judgement, Matthew pulled out his phone, a shitty old Nokia flip that his brother used back when he used to chop dope a few years ago.

After contemplating what to say he settled for something simple. 

_Srry I stole ur wallet. want it bk?  
\- the guy that kissed u by the train_

Before he could lose the nerve, never the one for confrontation, he hit send and began retracing his steps back to the underground train stop.

Within moments his phone buzzed.

_Thanks for specifying which guy you were, of all the ones that have stolen my wallet today. I would like it back, thanks. Are you in the area? I'm waiting for the next train. I missed the last one because of some guy who kisses strangers and robs them._

Matthew snorted. What a dick. 

_sry lol my bad. i can bring it 2 u. y dont u have anything in it ? nd wats up w the weird business card_

Matthew hummed to himself as he walked, rather slowly, back to the stop. He wasn't exactly sure what he was going to say, let alone if this guy wasn't going to punch him or something.

His phone buzzed in his hand and Matthew should have been embarrassed by how quickly he opened the text.

_I've been mugged before and it's a giant hassle. I figured the best way to prevent someone from stealing my money and credit cards again was to not carry them in my wallet. The business card is for doing business ;)_

Matthew shut his phone and shook his head. It was just his luck to pick a complete nut job.

He saw the guy from a ways away, his hair almost completely white. He had his back turned, one hand in his jacket pocket, and the other thumbing through his phone. 

Matthew approached him cautiously from behind. "You're kind of strange." He said, bluntly.

The man, Gilbert, as his ID read, turned with an eyebrow quirked. "Oh, I'm the weird one? You're the one kissing strangers and stealing from them."

Reasonable, Matthew nodded. "I mean, yeah, true."

Gilbert shook his head, laughing. He held out his hand and Matthew shyly gave him his wallet back.

"Look, I'm really sorry, okay?"

Gilbert, completely ignoring his apology, looked him straight in the eyes. "Would you like to grab a coffee?"

"Right now?" Matthew asked, blinking back his surprise.

"Sure, why not?" Gilbert shrugged nonchalantly. "Seems like a good day to skip work, miss a train, kiss a stranger."

Matthew scoffed.

"And maybe," Gilbert added in a husky, lower voice, "we can become more than strangers."

Matthew nibbled his lip before he nodded. "Yeah, okay. My name is Matthew, by the way."

He held out his hand to shake and Gilbert actually laughed. "I think we're a little past shaking hands."

Matthew had to agree, as Gilbert guided them away from the train that was just pulling in, chatting about a small coffee shop nearby. 

A thought dawned on him. 

"So, if your money isn't in your wallet, where do you keep it?" He asked.

Gilbert, who was walking just a few paces ahead of him, turned with a grin. 

"See, I'd tell you except then you might try to rob me again."

Matthew snorted, rolling his eyes. He certainly knew how to pick the weird ones.


End file.
